Kim Possible Versus the SAT's
by whateversexuals64
Summary: Kim prepares for her last SAT exam at Middleton High, this time determined to get that perfect score she's always dreamt of. Little does she know, that this can be her biggest challenge yet. Can Kim survive and get that 2400? Or will this SAT end up S-A-D? Rated T for safety (literally one curse)


6:15 AM. Kimberly Anne Possible was already out of bed, dressed, and collecting her things she'd need for the day ahead of her. This was it, it was her senior year and Kim was prepared to take her last SAT ever. She had almost gotten a perfect score last year and with her determination and hard work, Kim's confidence was stronger than ever. Kim walked over to the kitchen counter making sure that her graphing calculator, three freshly sharpened number two pencils, one bright yellow and one pink highlighter, one blue pen and her photo ID. She took her cellphone out of her pocket, making sure that it was off. Kim then remembered that Dr. Drakken had been quiet lately and she had a feeling that he would wreak havoc on Middleton soon. Reluctantly, Kim turns on her phone but makes sure that it is on silent.

After eating a nutritious breakfast of two scrambled eggs, a glass of two percent milk and an orange, Kim grabs her car keys and leaves at 6:45 AM. Arriving at the school at 7:05 AM, Kim walks into the gym of Middleton High School. After presenting her ID to the teacher Kim found her seat. She could Ron, who was two rows to the left of her and waved. Ron waved back to his best friend while yawning. He looked a bit sad since Rufus was not allowed in during testing hours. Kim lined out her pencils, pen and highlighter on the left side of her desk. She placed her calculator under her desk by her feet since calculators were only allowed during math sections.

A few minutes later the test was handed out and Kim began the writing part. She was able to complete all of the parts quickly proud that all of the practice was paying off. She finished each part with enough time check her answers twice. Four hours later, Kim folds up her test, the answer sheet tucked inside as it should be. She leans back in her chair filled with pride when suddenly when the familiar _do-do-dodo _of her cellphone. Kim's blood ran cold through her healthy veins as she realized it was her dreaded phone. _NO! _Kim screams in her head and she ducks down to turn her phone off. By the time she turned it off she could see Mr. Barkin walk towards her. Kim slouches in fear as he gets closer to her desk. Mr. Barkin faced her with his arms folded over his bulky chest.

"Is that your phone Miss Possible?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Um yes but I thought it was on silent," Kim said defensively. She could feel sweat on her forehead as she got more nervous.

"No excuses!" he yelled slamming his fist on her desk. A pencil rolled off and onto the gym floor from the motion.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkin, I didn't mean to," Kim said trying to hide her fear.

"You think that just because you have saved the world dozens of times makes it okay for you to text your geek friend during the SAT's? I think not." Mr. Barkin barked.

"I didn't text him!" Kim yelled back.

"ZERO!" he barked.

"What?" Kim shrieked. She could feel the eyes of her peers staring at her. She noticed Ron frown with worry since he knew how excited she was for this perfect score.

"Zero tolerance zero score!" Mr. Barkin said with a sadistic smile on his face. He swiped away her test, crumpled it up into a worthless ball of paper, and tossed it over his shoulder, hitting the kid in front of her in the back of the head. The kid rubbed his head and let out a soft whine. Kim always knew that Mr. Barkin was a dick but this was a new level even for him, especially since he didn't even recycle.

"But I finished the test!" Kim protested as her throat tightened.

"Miss. Possible do I need to escort you to the exit?" Kim shot up out of her seat, collected her belongings and walked out of the gym with her head high as she fought back tears.

Kim walked quickly to her car, throwing her phone in the back seat and dropping her supplies on the passenger side floor. Kim sat there for a moment filled with disappointment. She sighed and closed her eyes when a small tapping disrupted her self-pity. She looked up and saw Rufus sitting on the side-view mirror. Kim rolled down the window and held out her hand. Rufus scurried on her hand and she lifted him to eye-level. '

"Ohh Rufus," Kim said with tears in her eyes, her cheeks a bright red with embarrassment and frustration. "I can't believe it. I got kicked out of the SAT's."

The End.


End file.
